Rise for the Championship- A Pokemon Trainer School Fic
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: My name is Lysander 'Lys' Angelis and I come from a poor family in Aspertia. Ever since I saved the Riches' heir, I was accepted to Aspertia Academy, and I was bullied by the students for not being as rich as them. Now that I have graduated, I want to at least make a name for myself. I want to prove to the world that a person of lower class can be just as powerful. OCs accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

**A/N: A new story that offers OCs, starts with a Trainer's School, and puts a different twist on to things. I may STILL incorporate my thing about Arceus' Chosen One, but Lia, Ariane, Mai, Jan, Thea, and Gray will MOST LIKELY NOT show up.**

_Society was falling apart, to the face of the earth in Unova. As a large island isolated from the other lands, the people were focused more on internal relationships rather than to go outside and trade with Shinnoh, Johto, Kalos, Kanto, Ransei, Fiore, Oblivia, Almia, Hoenn, and Orre regions. People thought that would help them out with their living structure and society, but all it did was make everything worse._

_Ever since a man named Dante Lucian took over as Champion, thing have never been the same. Pokemon started to disappear right and left, and so did trainers. Pokemon habitats were turned into zoo-like productions for entertainment, featuring Pokemon as show animals and nothing more. Wild Pokemon were rounded up and placed into farms and other entertainment facilities, and when they were too old to make money, they were used as food to support our hunger. Trainers were the guards for Dante, focusing on abusing their Pokemon to have them bring authority into the world. No longer was Pokemon training merely a sport and a hobby, but a cruel and abusive way of living_

_Society had changed for the worst. There was a rising gap between the poor and the rich, and the rich abused the poor daily, as the poor could not stand up and fight with their meager Lillipup and Patrat. The rich would bring much stronger Pokemon, Hydreigon and Haxorus, to force the poor to submit to the rich. The poor would work as mostly as servants, moving to the major cities during the day and going back to their families in their break or at night. The better of the poor were farmers or had small jobs in the small towns and villages, but most worked as servants._

_Recently, Dante built an entire wall around Castelia City, forcing people to stay in the confines of the region. No one could call for help from the other regions, as the piers in Castelia City were watched. No one could escape._

_He also built a trainer school for the rich, focusing on training them. He says that they will benefit from training and the new trainer's will be used to protect the people, but we know that is a lie. We have seen what happens when people rebel, that they disappear or get beaten up to the point that they cannot rebel any more, by the trainers from the school. It is not a school for the rich to help the poor, but for the rich to become lackeys of Dante._

_I believe that someone has to come and save Unova. Someone has to rise up and show Dante who is boss. If no one does that, nothing will ever change… Or will it?_

…

I woke up and looked out of the shop's window. Yes, I live in a shop. My family was from the poor side of the region, with me and my younger brother living in a shop with my father and mother. My mother worked as a servant to the Riches, some family that was currently living in Undella Town over vacation, but actually lived in Aspertia in the mansion fenced by guards. My father worked in making Poke-balls and other items, such as Tasers, for the government of the city, so they can round up wild Pokemon. My younger brother, I knew, was not my actual sibling, but a half-brother, from one of the Riches and my mother, causing my brother to have the traditional brown hair that the Riches have. I still loved him the same. With all we had, our meager pay, food that my mother snuck out of the Riches' house which were leftovers from them, and the Lillipup that we owned to search for apricorns to make the balls with, we were still happy as a family.

I looked in the small mirror and stared at my reflection. My hair was white like an albino's and spiked up and towards the left, covering my left eye. My skin was a deep chocolate color, and my eyes were also the same color as well. I wore a gray shirt with a pair of dark, dark blue slightly ripped jeans (on the bottom of course), with a black hoodie on top. I wore a black pair of running shoes. I traced the outline of the faint scar across my left eye, the eye that does not work. It was from the time my father had mouthed some threats and foul words at the Riches for hurting my mother, and when they had attacked me in vengeance at their ruined 'family pride'.

I had walked outside and smelled the cool fresh air of Aspertia, and looked at our shop. It was two stories, with one room at the top being our living area, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom all in one. The bottom floor was obviously the shop, where people came in to buy Poke-balls and, at times, clothing.

"Lysander, get in here," my brother, Lionel said. Lionel looked at me and I walked inside, noticing my dad making a Poke-ball and my mom ironing some clothes, which were obviously some of the Riches' old laundry. I followed him to my mom, and she handed me a shirt that was neatly ironed.

"Now go and deliver this to the Riches, all right. And make sure not to get it dirty or wrinkled, as they will take it out of our pay," my mother said. I nodded, picking up the clothing and making my way up to the path towards the Riches' mansion.

I had made it to the mansion, remembering about how the Riches' kid, Draco, used to brag about how he had his own wing in the house and how he would go to the trainer's school run by him. I talked to the guard who let me in and then I made my way to the back entrance.

A sudden yell caught me off guard and I ran to the back. I saw that Draco had fallen into the pond, and was failing to get out, as it was a well-known fat that the younger boy was traumatized of large bodies of water and could not swim. He yelled for help, and there was surprisingly not another person in sight. I threw off my shirt and shoes, jumping into the water and swimming towards him, powerful strokes propelling me towards the drowning boy. He grabbed on somehow, nearly pulling me under as well, as I dragged him to the shore, wading in the shallower end with the help of his Poliwag.

The entire family was out by the time I had tiredly made it on to shore. Draco was unconscious and the doctor had pumped his chest, causing him to forcefully awaken and splutter out water. He gave a weak smile and told his family about how I had saved him. I was applauded, and in return for saving him… Allowed me to go to the trainer school that only rich people could actually go to. Maybe I could make a difference in this world.

…

Or maybe not… Ever since the first day, I was bullied and picked on and used as a punching bag in the school. Even Draco, whose life I saved, took part in the daily beatings. The teachers were either oblivious or pretended to be oblivious to my pain, and in fact, some of them encouraged 'showing the poor freak what rich people can do'. But, luckily, I was fast. And I could get away on time, some times.

"Hey Freak. What is with the boxed lunch? Don't your parents give you enough money to buy a proper meal at school? Oh wait, no they don't! You have to bring meals from home all the time," Draco said, as his gang laughed behind him. I clenched my right hand into a fist and bored down with the insults. That seemed to make him angry, not getting any reaction out of me. He raised his fist and rammed it into my arm, causing me to stagger a bit. Lucian, another member of his gang, picked up my lunch and threw the contents to the floor.

At the sight of my lunch on the floor, I screamed in fury. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MEALS YOU HAVE WASTED BY DUMPING MY LUNCH ON THE FLOOR?! MY MOTHER WORKED HARD TO MAKE THAT AND YOU JUST TRASHED HER HARD EARNED EFFORT! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO GO HUNGRY EVERY NIGHT AND YOU ARE JUST SOME STUCK UP JERK WHO DUMPS OTHER PEOPLE'S FOOD ON THE FLOOR!"

They merely laughed at my outburst and Draco smirked evilly. "If you don't want your mother's hard earned effort go to waste… You eat it off the floor," he sneered. I blinked, shock coming over me for his demands. Then, I realized, who did I love more… My mother or my pride? Swallowing my pride forcefully, I knelt down on the floor and was about to comply with his request… When he pushed my face into the floor.

He and his gang laughed as I got up, about to punch him when a teacher came by. Tears blurred my vision as I realized I could not really do anything- not defend my mother and not defend myself. The teacher glared at me and told me to wipe off the 'trash' off the floor and handed me a broom. I complied, not wanting to get into trouble as well.

"Oh look, the poor freak has turned into a boot-licking servant. Why don't you clean the area around my table as well?" another boy, Marius, sneered. He threw all of his brown rice on the floor and I glowered at him for wasting food. How many people could that have fed?

Just then, all the insults stopped. I looked up from my cleaning of the mess around my table, and saw the principal there. My eyes then widened; he had the test results to see who graduated from the trainer's school and could take on the gym leader, Gale. Gale was actually a nice person though he was also filthy rich, being a gym leader, and would always help me out. If I had passed… I could actually get away from this place.

"As you know, we pick three graduating trainers from the academy based on their test scores; they will take on the gym leader, and go to the outside world to prove themselves. This month, the graduating trainers to take on the gym are Marius Blackbird, Draco Riches, and Lucian Mackle," he said, holding up the microphone to give his speech.

They grinned maliciously at me and went up to get their starter Pokemon. Marius chose Tepig, Draco chose Snivy, and Lucian got Oshawott. I looked at their Pokemon with pity, as the starters looked eagerly at their trainers. Judging by how they treated me earlier, they will not be nice to their Pokemon and will be abusive.

"Apparently, we had a fourth graduate this month. Lysander 'Lys' Angelis, from Aspertia City, had the best scores on the test we have ever seen. As a scholarship student though, he was not able to receive a Pokemon from us, as he cannot pay for it, but will be able to catch one in the route ahead, as it is a sanctuary and a zoo combination with the Poke-balls we give him." He handed me the Poke-balls and I smiled, realizing that I could get out of this hell hole. I placed the balls on my belt and gave him my thanks, as Draco glared at me, realizing that I may be able to get something better than him, if I am lucky.

After searching in the route for an hour, I finally heard the bush rustling. I looked at the bush and saw a Pokemon caught in a trap, whimpering slightly. I picked it up, releasing it from the trap, as it tried to bite me. Its silver fur was matted by brown mud and it glared at me. I pulled out an herb powder concoction known as EnergyPowder a from my bag that my mom had given me for injuries, as it worked on both humans and Pokemon. I held it up to the Pokemon, who glared at me some more.

"Eat it, it will be bitter but it will help your leg," I told the Pokemon. The Pokemon glared, sniffed at it, and turned its head away, and I sighed. Holding it by its scruff with one hand, I picked up the powder and poured it into my bottle of sweet berry juice. I held it to the Pokemon's mouth again, and this time, the Pokemon drank it.

Magically, the cut on its foot started resealing itself, and I stared in awe at the Pokemon. The Pokemon yipped happily, testing out its leg, and looked at me with its black eyes. I smiled at it, and it yipped happily again, nuzzling me with its soft, furry head. I stroked it as it nosed my Poke-ball, opening it and getting sucked inside. The ball shook three times in my hand and I smiled. Welcome to my new family, Eevee (nicknamed Multi).

A new journey awaits a new trainer… A new Chosen may arise… Let the adventure of a lifetime begin…

**A/N: As I have never done a Trainer's School fic before, here is a new idea. I will try to stay with this fic and it will most likely be different from my other ones. For one, it is set in Unova. Also, I intend for it to be similar to the Black 2 Pokedex. Also, this is AU, so no characters from the anime/manga/games will show up. But, yeah, with that said, let the new adventure begin…**

…

**OC Stuff for Rise for the Championship (ONE OC per person unless you are doing gym leader or Elite Four, since those characters will ONLY appear once):-**

**Name (first and last):**

**Age (must be over 14 as that is Trainer's School limit):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality (detailed- please put also how he or she reacts to tough social situations like being insulted or bullied):**

**Looks (detailed- need clothing, hair/ eye color, and skin tone AT LEAST):**

**Battle Style (detailed- basically what kind of attacks used and how he or she reacts to tough battling situations like type disadvantages):**

**Goal(s) (not as broad as being Champion please. I need details):**

**Rebel or Champion's side (please not ALL rebels or all on Champion's side. I need some variety):**

**What status of trainer are they (Ace Trainer, Lass, Lady, Veteran, Ranger, Breeder, Beauty, Nurse, Rich boy, Doctor, Dancer, Rancher, Poke Kid, and Maid):**

**How many Badges they have (CANNOT be all of them right away OR I will make them appear in Victory Road or not appear at all):**

**Gym Leader/ Elite Four or not (you guys may have ONLY 5 gym leaders, 2 Elite Four from OCS and they MUST use ONE TYPE of Pokemon and dual types are allowed):**

**Gym Leader/ Elite Four Pokemon Type (dual types are allowed and Gym Leaders/ Elite Four will only appear ONCE the time is right and will NOT be a travel buddy, so choose wisely):**

**Gym Leader/ Elite Four Number (like what number member are you in the region-1 [normal], 2 [poison] 3 [bug], 4 [electric- chosen by me], 5 [ground], 6 [flying- chosen by me], 7 [dragon], 8 [water- chosen by me], 9 [ghost Elite Four- chosen by me], 10 [dark Elite Four- chosen by me], 11- [fighting Elite Four], 12- [psychic Elite Four]):**

**Gym Leader/ Elite Four Pokemon (depending on number above, you can have up to certain amount of Pokemon… Gym 1-2 uses 2 Pokemon, gym 3-8 uses 3 Pokemon, and Elite 4 uses 5 Pokemon):**

**My electric gym leader Elysia Storm, my flying gym leader is Gale Tempest, and my water gym leader is Vivian Chenelle. My ghost Elite Four is Faust Mayhem and my dark Elite Four is Lillith Mordecai.**

**4 Pokemon (1 'Shiny' allowed, no Legendaries as of yet) Need nicknames, genders, moves, personality, and how Pokemon was gotten:**

**Will you allow your OC to be killed/ vanish with no trace and how- heroic death saving someone, poisoned, did not join the team so they were killed, etc. (need some OCs murdered please and NOT all can be heroic deaths):**

…

**EVERYTHING MUST BE WITHIN THE BLACK 2 REGIONAL POKEDEX! Why? Because the region is blocked from access to other regions by Dante forming a wall around most of Castelia's piers and monitoring the ships. No one can come in or go out without permission.**

**ALL TRAINERS, EXCEPT FOR VETERAN TRAINERS, WILL BE FROM TRAINER'S SCHOOL! That is the ONLY legitimate way you can get Pokemon UNLESS you have lived in the Rebel faction all your life and have actually gotten your Pokemon there and trained with them.**

**NO your trainers will NOT have ALL the gym badges. That is impossible for a trainer like that at the story's beginning!**

**I NEED GYM LEADERS AND ELITE FOUR SINCE THIS IS AN AU UNOVA! But, remember, if you are selecting a Gym Leader or Elite Four, you will ONLY be shown at the right moment and you will NOT be shown more than once. With that said, please choose wisely.**

**I need both Rebels and people on the Champion's side! So please, no choosing all Rebels.**

**I will quit the OC stuff once I have twenty or so. ALSO, put your OCs in the REVIEWS, so other people can see what and who you have submitted, and they can know when all the Gym Leader and Elite Four positions are filled.**

**Keep in mind that I can reject your OCs if they do NOT follow the guidelines or if I cannot incorporate them into the story all too well. They may be travel partners, rivals, mentors, one time trainers, and/or part of the evil/good team. Trainers may also disappear/ get killed by the evil team, and so will their families.**


	2. Author's Note Please Read Important

**RISE FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIPS AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am semi-abandoning this story. Not completely abandoning it, no, but the fact is that I have a COMPLETELY different idea for this. That, and all my story data for the next few chapters got deleted, with no way of recovering it, and that was a lot of data. I will still use the OCs, and there will be a semi-Champion/ semi-Rebel faction. Lys will still be there, as well as Draco. However, in the next story, I will be making the entire League- Gym Leaders and Elite Four and Champion. There will still be a trainer's school, but it won't be the main center of the story. Dante Lucian, the Champion, will also be there, and he will have somewhat of a focus, but not like a crazy amount. It will probably be more pessimistic, morbid, gory, and will probably be rated M for violence and some crude humor. There will also be an evil team, and a lot of other stuff.**

**I have no way to incorporate the new idea into this story, so I will start from scratch (not much to restart with… After all, I only had chapter one). Chapter one will be similar to the old one, but with changes (not sure how many yet, so it can be anywhere from a little to a lot). However, since this will be a new story, it will have a different summary and stuff (that and I have no idea how to take down the first and only chapter of the story without deleting the whole story). So, anyways, have fun with the rewrite/re-edited version.**

**Sorry about not continuing, for Bionic Beagle and Lup. I know that I said that I will continue before, but things happened and I sort of lost my motivation for the old version. So, re-edited version it is.**

**The New story will be 'Taking on an Apocalyptic Showdown'. Have fun for those who read it.**


End file.
